


The Brightest Sunflower

by mary_anjel



Series: Jimbert fanart [5]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: When he spots an open field with a healthy thatch of sunflowers, he pulls off to the side of the road and hops out. "C'mon, babe, it's your namesake," he says, and Robert follows him into the grassy field.Jimmy plucks a flower and offers it to Robert, who sticks the stem into the front of his jeans. "I actually don't have a response to that."
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Jimbert fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The Brightest Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road So Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557273) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



> I know this fic belongs to a previous era of the Zeppelin fandom (when giant au fics walked the Earth) and I'm kind of late to the party, but this particular story is important to me. Reading and re-reading it has helped me quite a bit through my own dark moods over the months, and I am very grateful it exists. So this little picture is a small token of my gratitude. I drew it while listening to the story again, and am quite pleased with how happy it turned out.


End file.
